


Who needs Space?

by xfmoon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inhumans - Freeform, Kree, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: What runs through Jemma's mind in the moments just before she sees Fitz again. Very short tag to 5x6 Fun & Games.





	Who needs Space?

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Very short fic, but it just wanted to be written.   
> **Spoilers:** for episode 5x06 Fun  & Games.  
>  **Disclaimer:** We all need space from time to time, and I might need the rights to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but unfortunately, I don't own them.

Space; even in its destruction it was beautiful. Small clumps of the Earth were floating across on the other side of the wide windows, like it was the most normal thing. She couldn't help but wonder if any of them contained traces of places she knew, or of the people she had loved.

Even without her hearing she could sense that someone was standing right behind her. All these guests were a hassle, and all they wanted was to buy inhumans from Kasius, Daisy among them. And here Simmons was, and she could do nothing to prevent any of it. All she could do was arrange the food.

Disheartened she averted her eyes downward and moved a little to the side. Trying to shake the weird feeling that the stranger behind her elicited.

Once again, she looked up and out at the sight in front of her. Wishing this was just a poster of Space.

Though Space might be magnificent it was nothing compared to what she saw when she turned around, prompted by the light touch of the figure that had been looming behind her for a while.

Fitz.

All the emotions that ran through her at the sight of him, not even the Universe could evoke such feelings in her. He was her home, and who needed Space when you had a home.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Thought Jemma looking out at Space was a nice parallel to FitzSimmons looking at the Space poster.


End file.
